Parce que toi et moi, il n'y aura jamais de fin
by Maa Malefoy
Summary: Une balle se perd. Un amour en naît. Mais tout finira par mourir.


Disclaimer : Encore une fois je pleure quand je me dis que c'est pas moi qui ai fait X-men le commencement

Couple : Charles et Erik, en même temps leur couple crève les yeux. Rien qu'à voir les petits sourires qu'ils se font. les réalisateurs sont des yaoistes en puissance!

Résumé : Une balle se perd. Un amour en naît. Mais tout finira par mourir.

Pour comprendre l'histoire : voir la fin du film, lorsque ce pauvre Charles se prend une balle dans le dos. (Mon Mcavoy! M'en fous, il est toujours aussi beau!) Erik le prend alors dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>La douleur me terrassait.<p>

Pourtant je ne pouvait rien y faire.

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues tandis que j'entendais Magnéto hurler.

Je compris alors que la pauvre humaine en prenait pour son grade.

Je souris, malgré la douleur.

Ce n'était pas la faute à cette fille.

_C'était la tienne mon ami_.

A cet instant, j'avais besoin de toi.

Besoin de ton soutien.

Besoin de savoir que tu étais près de moi.

Et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'accrocher à ton corps.

Tu poses alors les yeux sur moi.

Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ils étaient beaux.

Mais aussi complètement troubles.

Tu avais déjà vécu trop de choses...

En repensant à la première fois où j'avais sondé ton esprit, mes yeux se remplissent de larmes.

J'aurais tellement aimé te protéger de ça.

J'aurais voulu te prendre dans mes bras, pour t'empêcher de connaître la douleur, la haine, la colère.

J'aurais aimé que tu ne sois qu'à moi, dans une pureté et une naiveté que j'aurais conservé en toi.

Hélas, nous nous sommes connus trop tard.

Malgré tout je veux pouvoir changer notre vie.

Tu as besoin d'amour.

J'ai besoin d'en donner.

De t'en donner.

Parce que depuis que j'ai vu en toi, que j'ai compris qui tu étais vraiment, je suis tombé amoureux de cette facette de toi.

Lorsque tu as réussis le défi que je t'avais donné, ton visage s'est illuminé.

Et j'ai compris que j'avais raison de t'aimer.

Tu es l'être le plus magnifique que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Là encore tu es beau.

Tu pleures pour moi.

Pourtant je ne sens plus rien.

Ce n'est pas important.

Pour la première fois, je suis dans tes bras.

Tu me serres comme si tu avais peur que je parte loin de toi.

Malgré moi, ma main avance vers ton visage et le caresse.

Tes yeux pleins de larmes me fixent avec gravité.

Tu sais que ce moment est décisif, pour toi, comme pour moi.

Et alors, avec toute la volonté que me donne l'envie, je me hisse avec difficulté vers toi.

Tu me souris à travers tes larmes, et je m'approche doucement.

J'ai envie de profiter de l'instant présent.

Mais comme toujours tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête.

C'est pour cela que je me retrouve avec tes lèvres collées aux miennes.

Tu m'embrasses avec ardeur, comme pour m'empêcher de te laisser.

Je ne peux pas te laisser, tu ne l'as pas encore compris ?

Et je profite de cette étreinte pour me coller à ton corps, te toucher le cou, mordre tes lèvres si tentantes.

J'ai besoin de toi.

Azazel nous touche alors, et nous nous retrouvons une seconde après dans une chambre immense.

Au clac, nous devinons qu'il est parti.

Mais on s'en fiche de toute façon.

Nous sommes trop occupés à nous découvrir.

Je sens que je ne peux bouger mes jambes et je me mets à pleurer.

Je me doutais que j'allais être paralysé.

La blessure avait touché le mauvais endroits.

Mes pleurs devinrent vite incontrolables, et tu me prends dans tes bras, tout en essayant de me calmer en me chantant un truc.

Tes souvenirs affluent dans mon cerveau.

C'était ce que chantait ta mère lorsque tu avais fait un cauchemar.

Mes sanglots reprennent de plus belle.

Tu m'embrasses alors avec passion, mais aussi dévotion.

Comme si j'étais quelque chose d'important.

Et tu me dis alors que tu t'en fous que je ne puisse plus marcher, qu'ainsi je serais obligé de rester auprès de toi.

A travers mes larmes et un demi-sourire je parviens à te traiter d'égoiste.

Et sur ton visage apparait ce sourire tellement sexy, tellement mystérieux.

Tu commences à me dévorer le cou, me chatouillant de tes mèches rebelles.

J'ai envie de toi, malgré le chagrin.

Je t'ai pour moi tout seul.

Cela mérite bien quelque chose en retour.

Même si mes jambes sont un lourd tribut.

Tu commences à enlever ma combinaison, tellement saillante au passage.

Puis tu fais de même avec la tienne.

Moi je me laisse faire entre tes bras, je sais que tu préfères ça.

Tu commences à embrasser mon torse, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me tortiller sous toi.

Heureusement mes mains peuvent encore bouger, alors je te griffe le dos, pour te montrer à quel point tu peux m'exciter.

Tu reviens vers moi, me souris à nouveau.

Nom de Dieu, un sourire pareil ça devrait être interdit !

Et tu m'embrasses encore une fois.

J'aime ton goût dans ma bouche, j'ai encore plus envie de toi, ce que tu sens.

Et allez, un nouveau sourire, au cas où tu ne m'aurais pas encore fait perdre la tête...

Puis tu descend sur mon torse, et tout en l'embrassant tu diriges ton regard dans le mien.

Un regard comme celui là non plus ça devrait pas être permis !

Je sais que si je continues à te regarder je vais venir, sans que tu es réellement besoin de me toucher.

Je suis faible.

Alors je ferme les yeux et rejette la tête en arrière.

Je sais que tu souris à nouveau.

A se demander qui est le télépathe ici...

Alors tu fais glisser le bas de ma combinaison à mes chevilles, puis l'enlève sensuellement.

Je ne sens même pas tes mains sur mes jambes.

Les sanglots reviennent se blottir dans ma gorge tandis que les larmes inondent mes yeux.

Le comprenant, tu m'appelles doucement, avec une douceur dont je n'avais même pas idée venant de toi.

Mon prénom ne m'avait jamais parut aussi beau.

Je te regarde alors, et tu commences à te déshabiller doucement.

Je ne peux que me délecter du spectacle que tu me fais voir.

Ton torse musclé est magnifique, tes jambes fortes sont presque imberbes.

Et surtout ton boxer gris laisse deviner que tu es bien proportionné.

Je me met alors à rougir.

Tu es mon premier homme.

Enfin mon premier tout court, vu que cette chère Raven m'empêchait toujours de ramener des conquêtes.

Toi par contre je sais que tu as plus d'expériences.

Des fois je regrette de ne pas pouvoir être comme tout le monde et ne pas savoir tout des gens.

Mais je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré autrement.

Tu approches alors de moi, de façon féline.

Tu sais que tu me domines complètement, que je suis à toi.

Même pas besoin de lire dans tes pensées, c'est inscrit sur ton visage.

Tu m'enlèves alors mon boxer, laissant apparaître mon sexe.

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal.

C'était la première fois que je me mettais à nu.

Mes joues rougirent encore un peu.

« Tu es bandant quand tu rougis, tu le sais Charles ? »

Rien de tel pour me faire encore plus rougir.

Et revoilà le sourire magnifique.

Tu en abuses vraiment, surtout que maintenant tu vois très bien l'effet que ça me fait.

Tu te positionnes alors entre mes jambes et commence à caresser mon sexe avec douceur.

Rien que le contact de ta mains froide sur mon corps, et je me sens déjà au bord du gouffre.

Je me laisse aller contre toi, me délectant de ce que tu me fais subir.

Alors que je sens que je vais jouir, tu arrêtes ta main.

Un grognement très animal sort alors de ma bouche.

Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ?

Je n'ai même pas le temps de poser la question que je sens quelque chose de chaud et humide sur mon sexe.

OH MON DIEU !

Tu es en train de me.. Sucer... Même pas une minute après, je viens dans ta bouche, ne pouvant me retenir plus longtemps...

J'ai essayé pourtant..

Mais toi en train de me faire quelque chose d'aussi sexy..

J'ai pas pu résister...

Tu te relèves alors, essuie un coin de ta bouche et te remet à me sourire.

« Arrête de sourire... On devrait t'arrêter pour ça !

-Tu me passes les menottes alors ? »

Et ziouup là dans sa main gauche des menottes.

« Rectification, c'est moi qui vais te les mettre ! »

Et tu t'agenouilles sur moi, ton sexe en érection sur mon ventre.

Je vois passer ton torse au dessus de ma tête pendant que tu attaches mes poignets aux barreaux.

Tu me grignotes l'oreille avant de redescendre vers le bas de mon corps.

J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te satisfaire comme tu l'as fait avec moi, mais toi tu en as décidé autrement.

Tu te lèves, totalement nu. Et je le sais, tu es fier de l'être.

Tu sais que je te trouves beau et sexy.

Un simple coup d'oeil à mon sexe et revoilà ton petit sourire.

Puis tu cherches quelque chose.

Tu reviens avec un pot de lubrifiant et une plume...

Encore le pot de lubrifiant je peux comprendre.

Mais la plume ?

Une lueur malicieuse passe dans ton regard.

Là j'ai peur.

Tu délaisses le pot et t'approches doucement de moi avec la plume. Tu commences alors à caresser mon corps de cet objet volatile.

Je me sens vite perdre pied.

Chaque caresses envoient des ondes de plaisir dans tout mon corps.

Cela me donne encore plus envie de toi.

J'ai envie que tu me prennes.

Tu t'approches alors de mes cuisses, et continues à les caresser.

Puis tu te lèves et attrape le pot.

Pourtant la plume bouge toujours...

Ne me dis pas que tu as mis un bout de métal dedans ?

Cela me fait mal au cœur de savoir que tu as déjà utiliser ça avant moi.

« T'inquiètes pas, c'est que pour toi Charles. Tu es le seul à mériter un tel traitement de faveur. »

Et c'est moi le télépathe ?

Pfff j'ai honte de temps en temps.

D'ailleurs je sens que mes joues se colorent à nouveau.

Faut vraiment que j'arrête de rougir.

Au moment où je tente de reprendre une couleur normale, je sens que quelque chose s'introduit en moi.

Un doigt.

La plume continue à me caresser, et je sens une langue jouer avec mon gland.

Je pense que je vais pas tenir longtemps.

Un deuxième doigt rentre.

Ah si je vais peut-être tenir, la douleur est le meilleur pour me couper l'envie.

Tu joues alors avec tes doigts à l'intérieur de moi.

Je sais que tu cherches ma prostate.

Puceau mais pas inculte !

Mon dieu, je divague totalement...

Puis tout à coup je sens que tu touches ce point en moi, et je ne peux retenir un cri de plaisir, tandis que mon corps reçoit une sacré onde de choc.

Tu continues à jouer avec cette endroit pendant un moment.

Puis un troisième doigt entre en moi.

J'ai mal, ce n'est vraiment pas agréable.

Ta bouche s'active alors avec plus d'ardeur, pour me faire oublier la douleur. Puis quand tu me sens prêt, parce que je sais que moi je le serais jamais, tu enlèves tes doigts de mon corps, et stoppe la plume et ta langue.

Malgré tout, j'attends avec impatience le moment où tu combleras toutes mes failles.

Tu passes du lubrifiant sur ton sexe.

Je ne sais même pas comment tu réussis à tenir aussi longtemps en érection.

Tu es trop parfait, c'est pas juste !

Tu me regardes alors, plongeant tes beaux yeux dans les miens. Je déglutis alors avec difficulté.

« Charles, ça va te faire mal. J'en suis vraiment désolé. Essayes de te détendre, ça ira mieux. »

J'acquiesce lentement.

Tu défais alors mes liens.

Je me prépare déjà au pire.

Tu rentres alors en moi.

Et ça me fait mal, très mal.

Les larmes pointent au coin de mes yeux.

Et je me sens faible car c'est toi qui est obligé de lever mes jambes.

Lorsque tu es complètement en moi, et que j'ai l'impression que bouger me tuerais, tu t'arrêtes.

Tu me regardes encore, de ce regard pénétrant.

Mon dieu je me mets à faire des jeux de mots pourris.

Je vais mettre ça sur le compte de la douleur.

Tu m'embrasses à nouveau, essayant de me rassurer.

Puis lorsque tu relâches ma bouche, je me met à souffler comme une femme enceinte pour me détendre.

Tu te met à rire, et ça me fais des trémolos dans le ventre.

Je me sens mieux.

J'entoure mes bras autour de ton cou et m'approche de toi pour t'embrasser.

On est tout les deux en déséquilibre mais c'est pas grave.

Et comme Newton est plus fort que nous, on retombe sur le lit.

Tu m'écrases sous toi, mais j'aime ça.

Tu te met alors à bouger en moi.

La douleur est toujours là, mais bien moins importante.

Tu bouges contre moi et tout à coup tu touches ma prostate.

Ayant trouvé le bon angle, tu t'évertues à la retoucher à chaque fois.

Je vois très vite des étoiles, et je sens mon corps devenir de plus en plus gourd à mesure que l'orgasme monte en moi.

Tout à coup je ne peux plus me retenir et je jouis entre nous deux.

Tu viens alors en moi, et la sensation de ton sperme en moi me ferait presque avoir un deuxième orgasme.

Tu retombes sur moi. Je te prend alors dans mes bras et te serres contre mon corps. Je joues distraitement avec tes cheveux.

« Je t'aime Erik.

-Je sais. Moi aussi. »

Et je souris.

Tu es vraiment un effronté...

Mais je te pardonne.

Je commence à m'assoupir contre toi, lorsque tu te relèves.

« Charles il faut que je te parles.

- Que se passe-t-il amour, je demande tout en frottant mes yeux.

- Je suis désolé pour se que je vais dire, mais il faut que je le fasse.

Je ne t'ai pas menti quand j'ai dit que je t'aimais.

Je t'aime vraiment.

Et si tu lisais mon esprit tu le saurais.

Mais avant de vérifier laisse moi finir s'il te plait.

Ne dis rien, laisse moi juste parler.

Tu sais que malgré cet amour, on a pas la même vision des humains.

Pourtant tu as vu sur la plage ce qu'ils ont fait.

Tu sais qu'ils sont méchants.

Qu'ils ont peur de nous.

Qu'ils chercheront à nous détruire.

Je ne peux pas les laisser faire ça.

Tout comme tu ne peux pas me laisser faire ça.

Pourtant je le fais pour toi.

Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive plus de mal.

C'est déjà ma faute si tu n'as plus le contrôle de tes jambes.

Je m'en veux tellement pour ça.

Rester à tes côtés, se serait te faire souffrir chaque jours un peu plus.

Je t'aime Charles.

C'est pour cela qu'il faut que je parte.

Pour pouvoir te protéger.

De moi, comme des humains.

Tu mérites tellement mieux que moi.

Il vaut mieux que tu me haïsses, même si cela me tue.

La haine tu la conserveras toujours au fond de ton cœur, malgré les années, malgré le temps qui passe.

La haine fais vivre Charles, plus que l'amour.

J'aimerais tellement pouvoir rester près de toi.

Mais tu me laisseras, je ne serais qu'un vague moment de ta vie.

Je ne veux pas ça.

Comme je ne veux pas que les humains te tue à cause de ta singularité.

Je t'aime Charles.

Mais je dois t'abandonner.

Je suis désolé, mais je garderais toujours au fond de mon cœur ce moment avec toi.

Je me souviendrais toujours du mal que je t'ai fait, du plaisir que je t'ai donné.

Je n'oublierais jamais l'éclat de tes yeux, ton sourire si plein de joie et de naiveté.

Je n'oublierais pas tous ces moments qu'on a passé côte à côte.

Charles malgré tout ce que tu as pu voir avant dans mon esprit, sache que tu es la seule personne que j'ai vraiment aimé.

Maintenant que j'ai finis, je te laisse lire une dernière fois en moi.

Collecte assez de souvenirs pour me hair avec force, je t'en conjure. »

Les larmes coulent autant sur mes joues que sur les siennes.

Je n'ai même pas besoin de lire en lui pour savoir que c'est vrai.

Il m'abandonne comme une vieille chaussette.

Les yeux pleins de larmes je lui lance un regard plein d'incompréhension.

Il s'approche une dernière fois de moi, m'embrasse, attrape ses habits et quitte la pièce.

Seul je me mets à pleurer, comme je n'avais encore jamais pleuré avant.

Je contacte alors Raven qui vient me rejoindre une heure après.

Je ne pleure plus, mes yeux sont secs.

Elle me prend dans ses bras, et je lis en elle qu'elle partira ensuite rejoindre Erik.

J'ai déjà le cœur froid.

« Raven, va le rejoindre puisque tu veux tant être avec lui.

Je ne te retiens pas.

Une chose, prend soin de lui, sinon je te tuerais.

Qu'il reste en vie, que je puisse le faire souffrir comme il m'a fait souffrir.

Il n'a pas tord, la haine est bien plus forte que l'amour. Dis lui à quel point je le hais, et qu'il a intérêt à vivre pour que je puisse le tuer. »

Malgré tout Raven sait que je mens, je ne suis pas son meilleur ami pour rien.

Elle voit que je l'aime à en crever.

Elle baisse les yeux et part sans un regard.

Je suis encore seul.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsque Magnéto reçoit le message, il ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer.

Il aurait préféré que tout se passe facilement.

Qu'ils puissent s'aimer sans heurts.

Mais se n'était pas possible.

Il essuie alors la larme à travers son casque et murmure pour lui :

« J'attends mon Charles.

Je t'attends.

Tu seras le seul à avoir droit de me tuer comme tu as été le seul à avoir le droit de m'aimer. »

* * *

><p>Alors vous en pensez quoi? J'ai encore d'autres fic's au chaud, mais se sera pour dans trois semaines! Laissez des review's si vous aimez.<p> 


End file.
